


Ton ombre, Ton sourire

by Tooran



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Death
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooran/pseuds/Tooran
Summary: Quand L est mort, Kira était penché sur lui. Quand Kira est mort, il a cru voir L le regarder. Qu'ont-ils bien pu penser ?





	Ton ombre, Ton sourire

**Author's Note:**

> \- fanfiction originellement publiée sur fanfiction.net le 31 mars 2014 -

Les cloches.

Elles sonnent plus fort que jamais.

Toute la journée, je me suis demandé pour qui, pour quoi elles sonnaient.

Maintenant je sais.

Elles sonnent pour moi.

Je suis en train de mourir.

Et tu es penché sur moi.

Tu souris.

Un grand sourire qui s'étire, s'étire à l'infini.

Tes yeux bruns me semblent rouge sang.

Ce sourire, ce regard... Ils sont sincères.

Pour la première fois, tu me laisse te voir sans le masque de Light Yagami.

Ce qui se cache en dessous ne me surprend pas.

Au fond, je l'ai toujours su, malgré les preuves qui me détournaient de toi.

Kira.

Toi qui fût à la fois ma Némésis et ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami.

Ton visage débordant de joie est l'image que j'emporterais dans la mort.

Tu crois avoir gagné.

Savoures bien ta victoire.

La partie n'est pas terminée.

Je ne fais que quitter l'échiquier.

Ça prendra du temps, mais je sais que d'autres pions viendront me remplacer.

Tu te crois Dieu, mais tu n'es qu'un homme.

Tu me rejoindras.

À bientôt, Kira.

J'ai pris plaisir à jouer avec toi.

* * *

Est-ce que je suis en train de... Mourir ?

Non !

C'est impossible !

Je suis un Dieu !

Je suis Kira !

Et pourtant... Pourtant je sens ma vie qui s'en va.

Pourquoi ?

Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour le bien de tous !

L'humanité était pourrie, et je l'ai purifiée !

C'est donc ça ma récompense ?

Mourir comme un chien ?

Comment ça a pu arriver ?

J'avais tout prévu, tout planifié !

Comment Near a-t-il pu triompher ?

Et Ryuk !

Qu'ils soient maudits !

Une ombre s'approche.

Je vois.

C'est donc toi qui est venu me chercher.

Après tout, ce n'est pas étonnant.

Que tu vienne assister à ma mort.

Alors que j'ai causé la tienne.

Tout de même, je ne pensais pas te revoir.

Je ne pensais pas mourir.

Est-ce seulement vrai ?

Es-tu vraiment là, devant moi ?

Ou ne sont-ce que les divagations d'un mourant ?

Je l'ignore.

Mais tu sais quoi ?

Finalement, je me fiche que tu sois réel ou bien une illusion.

Je suis heureux de te revoir, L.

Tu as toujours été mon seul véritable adversaire.

Bien avant Mello. Bien avant Near.

Notre partie était la plus belle de toutes celles que j'ai menées.


End file.
